<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Monteggia by Dodo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406656">Monteggia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodo/pseuds/Dodo'>Dodo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tsum Tsumsery [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidents, Alternate Universe - Magic, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Three Broomsticks, Tsum Tsums</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:35:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodo/pseuds/Dodo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Winter break is here and Tony travels back to Hogwarts, to work on his syllabus but also to flirt with Steve Rogers. Things go wrong while they enter a friendly broomstick competition.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tsum Tsumsery [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1364983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2019</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Monteggia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orange_Coyote/gifts">Orange_Coyote</a>.</li>



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orange_Coyote/pseuds/Orange_Coyote">Orange_Coyote</a>  in the  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2019">stony_stocking_2019</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>Prompt:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>1) @spaceboundwitch</p><p>2)  sports accident,</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve was super excited this was the second day of winter break and Tony was due to arrive in hogsmeade. Steve was currently waiting at three broomsticks with a mug of butter beer. The letter had been short and quick Tony had been itching to come back and work on the magical conductivity of the rooms, and the screen apparatus. He was looking into warding it against wayward students that might try to sabotage the classes.</p><p>There was also a short note about having a gift or something for Steve, which had sent Steve into a tizzy to get a gift in return for Tony. He didn’t know enough about the other to really get much of anything, he didn’t even know what house thinking he could get a scarf. He’d gone back into the forest after that day. He looked around the three broomsticks as if someone could read his dirty thoughts.</p><p>After that great day where they’d been worked to a bliss by a really determined plant. Steve had avoided that section of the forest, one part leery two parts ashamed, leave that plant alone. Venturing into the area that he knew had an open field. In the end he’d gotten some freely given unicorn hair by one of the sweet mares that had taken a liking to him back in his school days, He’d been alarmed when the horse had charged at him horn down but then well she planted a wet sloppy horse kiss on his face.</p><p>It had been odd she had shown him her foal and pretty much leaned on him, till he started petting her. Then she rooted through his robes for a snack which she of course found and took. Steve lamented the loss of the apple when he spent to much time out there in the glade and on the way back had hunger pains. He made a mental note that next time he'll bring two or maybe something she wouldn’t want. An avocado? </p><p>Tony walked in in his resplendent red and gold robes and upon spotting Steve made his way around the tables to sit with Steve in front of the window. He ordered a fire whiskey and rubbed his hands together, Tony was such a sight the cold air had redded his cheeks and nose and he looked to be brimming with excitement. Taking a big swig of his drink and Steve doing his best not to look at the bobbing adam’s apple.</p><p>Something in his robe wiggled and Steve leaned forward in his chair over his tankard of butterbeer.<br/>
“Ah, they want to be introduced. I stumbled on these two after a magical mishap.”<br/>
He pulled two rounded pill shapes out of his pocket. They had beady eyes and were brightly colored, they reminded Steve of pygmy puffs.<br/>
“And they are?”<br/>
“Tsums, but the blue one is Steve, and the red one is Tony. They decided on these names.”<br/>
“I see?”</p><p>“Tsum!”<br/>
“Tsum-Tsum!”<br/>
“Awe they want some of your drink,”<br/>
Tony smiled at the two Tsums that were now climbing on Steve’s hand to get to the drink.<br/>
“Can they have this?”<br/>
“Sure, they’ve had firewhiskey they just don’t like it, sweet things are their fave.”<br/>
Tony conjured up some Tsum sized cups for them and Steve carefully topped them off. Watching the ungainly little things drink was quite amusing.</p><p>When he looked up he was Tony watching him with a soft smile on his face. They nursed their drinks and chatted about a few things, Steve mentioned that slytherin had won the recent Quidditch match, gauging Tony’s reaction but there was nothing.<br/>
“So the gift is the Tsums, they want to stay with you for the rest of the semester. Then I’ll come back for them in the summer.”<br/>
“Oh? Did Tony put you up to this?”</p><p>Steve lowered his head to talk to the Steve tsum.<br/>
“Tsum-sum-tsum!”<br/>
Steve tsum then offered the rest of his cup to Tony tsum who guzzled it right up. Steve noticed his namesake tsum seemed to be blushing, curious.</p><p>“What did he say?”<br/>
“What did it sound like?”<br/>
“He sounded indignante.”<br/>
“He was pretty upset, he thought of this ‘plan’ himself.”<br/>
“I guess that settles it, you guys can stay with me for the spring semester.”<br/>
Steve was rewarded with several tsummy cries of enthusiasm. He carefully offered his gift of a few unicorn hairs.</p><p>“I uh got you a gift too.”<br/>
“Oh, Steve… this is?”<br/>
“Tsum!”<br/>
Steve tsum waved a little nub and seemed to be frowning at Tony.<br/>
“Of course I’m not rejecting it, go mind your own Tony.”<br/>
Tony sniffed at the tsum and waved his free hand at it.<br/>
“Thank you Steve, these may come in handy.”<br/>
Steve ducked his head feeling a warmth swell under his cheeks, his ears definitely felt red.<br/>
-<br/>
He’d be lying if having the Tsums in his quarters didn’t brighten up his mornings, the little guys apparently loved sleeping in the bed with him. He even accidentally rolled over the Tony tsum and  nothing bad happened, the tsum just got incredibly limp, and pinkish. Steve tsum didn’t seem to be upset but Steve wasn’t sure what exactly had caused such a reaction, he did his best not to do that again.</p><p>Of course Tony had helped set up a tsum safe place but it seemed they were really content just to travel in his pockets. He knew when school was back it would probably be best to leave them in his room. Right now though he was learning what each liked so he could plan activities for them to do while he was away. Tony tsum loved to build, and Steve tsum loved to read. The parallels there were kind of suspicious.</p><p>Steve lifted his second broom as a wave to Tony who had agreed that some flying might be a good break from his spell work on his projector. Apparently he was using holographic displays so instead of looking at a screen he could pace around the room as a hologram. Sounded pretty complex to Steve, and Tony had apparently hit a snag and was looking for a break.</p><p>“Which broom do you want?”<br/>
“I brought my own.”<br/>
“Oh?”<br/>
Steve leaned forward as tony produced a miniaturized broom that slowly expanded. It wasn’t a maker he was familiar with a looked to have quite a few aftermarket add ons.<br/>
“Race you!”<br/>
Tony challenged as he mounted the broom, Steve had a terrible thought about wanting Tony to mount him instead, he managed to squash it down as he got on his own broomstick. Maybe letting tony win was a good idea?<br/>
“Come on, Steve! A Race!”</p><p>Tony was flying around him in tight circles and steve shook his head and positioned himself into a slight dive breaking Tony’s circle and then a sharp turn as he made a break for the other side of the pitch. Chuckling when he heard Tony’s flabbergasted sputterings, daring to look back and see Tony’s focused face as he steadily gained on Steve.</p><p>Tony’s laser like focus was on him and Steve was so enamoured he forgot one of the main lessons of broom flying. To pay attention, when he glanced back to the front of him he realized he was heading directly into the post and made a snap judgment to swerve, which lessen the impact but there was still a sharp pain in his forearm. He could hear Tony calling for him, he sounded panicked, he rolled on the ground holding his hurt arm close.<br/>
-<br/>
Steve woke in his own bed, head slightly muzzy. He could hear the tsums, doing their thing and it made him relax a bit. He remembered smacking into the post the pain in his arms and rolling on the ground. There were also flashes of Tony’s worried face, the vague sense of being levitated and the smell of the hospital wing. He tilted his head down and saw a splint bandage, upon a closer look it was bound with unicorn hair.</p><p>Further investigation of the sights and smells, told him there was food nearby. His stomach made a noise in rejoice, and the Tsums were actually engaged with Tony in his chambers.</p><p>“I think I heard something, please his virtue is safe.”<br/>
Tony made a disagreeable sound, which was followed by a few indignant tsum noises.<br/>
“Worse than my mother, should have picked a name like Karen or something.”<br/>
Tony opened the adjoining door holding a platter of food. He smiled and placed it off to the side. He helped Steve sit up in bed and set the tray over his legs and pulled up a chair Tony placed the Tsums from his pocket on to the bed and they carefully crawled up Steve.</p><p>“Gave me quite a scare, what distracted you?”<br/>
“Um, you?”<br/>
“Oh, Steve. This wasn’t the break I was expecting.”<br/>
Tony looked absolutely pleased though and Steve tried to hide his reaction by unfolding the napkin.<br/>
“Madame Comfrey, wants you to keep the splint on for a few days. Also bed rest, but I told her I’d keep an eye on you.”<br/>
“Okay, I think I can manage that, as long as you distract me some more.”<br/>
Steve offered shyly in a sotto voce. Tony broke out in a brilliant smile.<br/>
“That settles it! I---”<br/>
“TSUM, SUM TSUM TSUM SUM TSSSUMMM!”</p><p>Steve looked down at a fluster Tony tsum.<br/>
“Ah yes they wanted to reenact the crash, as they saw it. A show for you.”<br/>
“Okay, show me?”<br/>
“Tsum!”</p><p>Steve Tsum slid down a pillow and rolled he waved all his nubbins but one, he’d broken it and then Tony tsum, frantically came by crying sad tsums, and poking Steve. A life check probably and then Tony tsum rolled Steve tsum to the ‘hospital wing’, and then rolled him to the ‘bed’. Then they both righted up and did a little bow.</p><p>“Oh that was really swell, sorry for worrying you two.”<br/>
Tony tsum placed a nub on Steve’s leg and offered a solemn<br/>
“Tsum.”<br/>
In response and then waddled over to Steve tsum who had moved closer to the pillows.<br/>
“Okay, Steve eat up, and I’ll read for you while you eat.”<br/>
“Okay, thanks Tony.”</p><p>Steve ate and enjoyed the attention even if Tony took offense to the poor writing style and ‘that’s not how physics works’ comments that were spattered as Tony continued to read. Food finished Steve leaned back with the Tsums on his chest. Smiling as Tony complained about how the protagonist shouldn't have done something. This winter break was looking up!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>